An American Family in Equestria
by zombiedoctor
Summary: This is an attempt to do the old HIE story as if it was an episode of the show. This concerns a boy and his two sisters getting transported to Ponyville. I'm sure you've read this senario a hundred times, but please comment, love, hate, complain. I dont care which.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my first MLP fanfic, so dont expect any mind-blowing stuff. Now I know the human in equestria thing is overdone, but I wanted to give it a try. This is written more in the style of the show, like if it was an episode. That means no swearing, no bloody violence, no clop. I dont think they will ever do an episode featuring humans, but that's what this is for obviously. So I hope you like it. Feel free to whine and complain**

**An American Family in Equestria**

Chapter One: Arrival

Twilight Sparkle could not have been more excited even if she focused hard in attempting to do so. She busied herself in re-organizing everything in the library, as it one of the few ways she was able to really relax. It was her comfort zone, and she took her time more than usual. After all, she thought, it was going to be a special night. Tonight she was going to have a slumber party, and it was also the first time that all five of her friends would be there.

"Spike," she called. "Could you bring me the duster please?"

"Coming right up," the baby dragon called back. After bringing his friend the duster, he looked around at the cleaning. Everything was shining with unatural brightness.

"Wow. This is a lot of...clean! Even for you," said Spike.

"Well Spike, I just want everything to be perfect. My last slumber party had a bit of a rocky start. But tonight, I'm going to make sure nothing crazy happens."

"If you don't want anything crazy happening, then you should do something about Pinkie," Spike joked.

"Dont worry, I should have enough cookies to keep her occupied, at least for five minutes," she joked back. They both shared a laugh.

"So Spike, what are you going to do tonight? Do you want to join us?" she asked.

"Hang out at a girly slumber party with six girls, doing girly things and talking...girly talk? No thanks," he huffed. Although his best friends were all girls, he could only take so much.

"Even though _Rarity_ will be there as well?" teased the purple pony.

"Well uh..." Spike contemplated for a minute, then quickly responded. "Nah, I'd prefer if it were just the two of us. SIGH"

He had his signature dreamy look in his eyes, indicating that he was now in his little 'Rarity World'. Twilight rolled her eyes at this, since she expected it. She also wondered if he would ever one day grow out of it.

"Okay, so what will you do while were having our party?"

Spike snapped out of it. "Oh. I think I'll just go out to eat, maybe take a walk in the park."

"All right, but dont stay out too late," she reminded her young assistant.

Finally the evening arrived, as did Twilight's friends. Pinkie had her punch bowl, Dash had her favorite pillow and board game, and Rarity brought her make up kit, even though only half of the group would probably use it.

"All right girls," Twilight announced . "Are you ready for the best sleepover ever?"

They all responded with an enthusiastic yes, Pinkie Pie perhaps more enthusiastic than all of them.

"OMYGOSH! I'm so ready Twilight, are you ready? I'm ready. Oh boy! I'm excited, are you excited? I'm-"

Applejack's hoof was placed over Pinkie's rambling' mouth.

"East there sugar cube," said AJ. "Y'all aint even had any punch yet."

"All right, let's get started," Twilight said. But just then, the door slammed open, revealing a distraught Spike.

"Twilight! Girls!...We've...got a problem," exclaimed Spike in between breaths.

"AAUUGH! You've got to be kidding me!" Twilight said aggravated. "What is it?"

"It's uh...it's...just come and see!" Spike said.

Soon the elemental heroes were following him to center of town. The sun was now set , but it was still a little light out. Actually it was very light out, which was unusual for 8:00. The girls finally noticed that everypony was looking up to the sky. Looking up too, what they saw made them gasp. It was a bright, blue swirling portal, and it was steadily getting bigger, which was causing a powerful gust of wind everywhere.

"What in tarnation is that?" cried Applejack over the howling wind.

"It's ruing my mane, " whined Rarity.

"It doesn't look good to me," said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight, you're the egghead here. What's going on?"

"I don't know," yelled the librarian. "I've never seen anything like it"

"Look," cried Fluttershy. "There's something coming out of it."

Sure enough, there were three objects falling out of the portal. Two of them fell towards the everfree forest, leaving behind a golden streak of light. The other however, was headed straight towards Ponyville. As it was falling, the portal mysteriously closed up.

"OH NO! Watch out everypony!" yelled Twilight.

"Wait a second," said Applejack. "Look closer, it looks like some sort of...critter!"

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "Someone needs to help it!"

"On it!"Dash said bravely, and quicker than you could blink she was up in the air.

The creature was falling faster and faster as Dash ascended towards it. However, just as she was almost upon it, the squirming animal's legs kicked her in the face, and it fell from her grasp. After recovering from the slight pain, she remembered what she missed.

"Oops!" she said as she started her way back down.

Twilight saw this however, and was already working on a plan to save it. Looking around, she saw a large sheet hanging on a clothesline. Using her magic, she teleported it towards them, and ordered the rest of her friends to grab a side. They held on to the sheet tightly, awiaiting the impact. The creature finally hit and bounced right off. Fortunately, Applejack was there to catch it.

After she and the others got a chance to catch their breath and lay the creature down, they finally got a good look at it. It's appearance was surprising to say the least.

"What the hay?" said AJ.

"Ditto," joined Dash.

"Oh my," Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"It's weird lookin' huh?" chimed in Pinkie Pie.

Laying unconsious in the dirt was a bizarre pink skinned, two-legged animal with no hair(except for the light brown tuff on his head). It wore a red sweater, blue pants, white shoes, and a pair of glasses. It's clothes were slightly singed from the crazy trip, and as far as they could tell, it was a boy.

A few hours later, they were all back in Twilight's home. The 'boy' was gently laid down on the couch Twilight was busy rinsing out a washcloth to place on his head, while the others watched him intently. He moaned when the cool cloth touched his forehead, indicating the great relief it gave him.

"How's he doing Twi?" asked Applejack walking over to her.

"I'm not sure. There dont seem to be any physical injuries. But he's obviously been thru a lot," she replied with a worried expression.

"I'm sure hes fine," piped up Rainbow Dash. "I just wanna know one thing. What the hay _is_ he?"

"Me too," said Fluttershy. "I know about almost every animal in Equestria, but I dont recognize him at all. Although, he does kind of remind me of a monkey."

"He certainly is...odd," joined in Rarity. "I do hope he's not dangerous."

"Oh don't worry Rarity, he's not dangerous," brightly said Pinkie.

"How on earth would you know that Pinke? Pinkie sense?" Rarity asked.

"No. he just has a nice face. I can tell he's good!"

Everyone sighed at this, knowing it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. At that moment however, the creature started to stir and was even speaking.

"Oooohh...m..mom..is that you?" he said with a groan. "Oahgg! I dont feel so good. For real this time, so can I stay home from school?" Judging by his voice, they thought he must have been around their age, perhaps in his early 20's.

His eyes were still shut as Twilight replaced the wash cloth with a fresh one.

"Shhh. Just try to take it easy, dont move too much," she said soothingly.

"Okay, thanks mom," he said as he turned over on the couch, clutching the cloth.

"Heh heh. Well, at least he sounds normal," said Aj. "Ah reckon you must sound like his mother Twi."

"Oh the poor thing. He must miss her terribly," said Fluttershy, coming closer to the couch.

"Mom," he groaned. "What are all those voices? Is the tv on?"

He turned around and slighty opened his eyes. Then he opened them a little bit more. Slowly, his eyes grew very wide. He then sprang rigtht up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled, startling everypony.

"Wha...wha...okay...umm...ahh!," he stuttered. "This is freaky. It's ...it's a dream, yeah it's gotta be. No other expalation. I ate something bad, passed out and am now having a very crazy dream..heh heh"

He laughed nervously, not sure if he should believe his own logic. The ponies looked at each other, equally unsure of what to do next. It was Twilight who stepped forward first.

"Sir, please calm down. We are not going ot hurt you, and you are not dreaming," she said.

"HA HA," he retorted. "Oh really miss...talking horse? I may not get perect grades, but I'm not stupid. I know a dream when I see one."

"Sure got a smart mouth, dont'e?" Applejack said.

Twilight was a little annoyed by this. "First of all, I'm not a horse, I'm a pony. Were _all_ ponies."

"Wow, big difference," the boy said in a very sarcastic tone.

"And second of all," she continued, ignoring him. "I happen to be pretty smart myself, if I do say so. And I _do_ get perfect grades, so I think I'll be the expert on whether or not this is a dream."

"Well," he said idignantly. "Usually my dreams dont talk back to me, mostly theyr'e just songs I heard on the radio during the day."

Pinkie Pie jumped up at this, anxious to find some common ground with the strange being. She sprang onto the couch with him, getting right in his face.

"Oooh! What kind of songs? Were they love songs? Big party songs? Oh, or maybe epic rock ballad songs like this, HAAHH...!"she inhaled, ready to burst forth in her usual singing voice. They all braced themselves, but fortunately Rainbow Dash swooped down and covered her mouth.

They all gave a huge sigh of relief, but the boy was still very confused.

"Aw man, why cant I ever dream about a nice, sunny beach in Florida?" he resigned.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" cried an exasperated Dash as she dropped Pinkie. She flew down to the boy, eye to eye. "For the last time, you are not dreaming!"

This was followed by a quick bop to the head by her hoof. "OW! That...hurt?"

There was a long, akward silence that followed. The boy stared at the floor, and started to tremble. To comfort himself, he grabbed a nearby pillow and clutched it tightly

"So this isn't a dream huh?" he said bluntly. Despite the great shock, he started to calm down a little. "Could I...uh...get a drink of water please?"

Rarity was pleased by his sudden good manners, so she used her magic to levitate a glass and bring it to him.

"Here you are dear," she kindly said. He was indeed surprised by the floating glass, but his thirst overcame him and he gladly accepted it, drinking it in one gulp.

"Ahh, thank you, and i'm ..I'm sorry for uh, freaking out like that. It's just that...talking, magical, flying ponies is a lot to take in."

"Hey, I'm here too ya'know!" Spike spoke up for the first time.

"Uh,...and apparently purple lizards as well," the boy said puzzled.

"I'm a dragon!" huffed Spike.

"Ah, of course you are. Dragons, unicorns, pegases. All that's missing are minotaurs."

"Actually," said Fluttershy, "we have those as well."

"Where the flip am I ?" he said increduously.

"Uh listen," interjected Twilight. "Before we get into all those questions, I think we should introduce ourselves first, I'll start. Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle." She extended a hoof, which he gingerly shook with his hand.

"Oh, hi. My name's David."

"That's an odd name," said Dash rudely.

"As opposed to Twilight Sparkle? No offense," he said.

"It's alright," said Twilight. "I'm sure were just as strange to you. Anyway, these are my friends, Applejack (Howdy), Rarity (Charmed), Pinkie Pie (Hiii!) Fluttershy (oh..hello) and Rainbow Dash (W'sup?)."

David looked at them all as he listened to each of their unique greetings. He was interupted by a small, but noticeable 'ahem!.'

"Oh, and of course my number one assistant, Spike," Twilight quickly presented him.

"The greatest assistant anypony could ask for," he proudly stated, puffing out his chest.

"Uh-huh," said David. "Well...nice to meet you all, and thanks for helping me out." His eyes started wandering around the room, trying to understand all of the new sights.

"Is this some kind of library?" he asked.

"Why yes it is, and I happen to be the librarian," responded Twilight.

"That's cool, I love books," David said without thinking.

"GASP! You do?" Twilight almost shouted as she jumped up on the couch. She could hardly believe that there was someone else who could love books as much as her. But before she could enquire further, she was inteupted by a certain tomcolt.

"Alright, enough of the egghead talk," said Dash. "All I wanna know is what are you? And more importantly, what are you doing in Equestria? Are you a spy?"

Applejack eyerolled. "Consarn'it Rainbow! Why do ya' think everone we meet is a spy?"

"Hey, you never know," Dash stated as if this were a good enough reason.

David spoke up, trying to avoid any trouble. "Hey listen, I really have no idea what's going on. I'm a human, I'm from America, and as for how I got here...well, I was kind of hoping you could help me with that part. See, tha last thing I remember is eating lunch in the rec room with my sisters, then some blinding light and...that's it."

The ponies thought about what he said, each one thinking of a good way to explain. As usual, it was Twilight who first spoke..

"Well David, we all saw a giant portal of some kind open up in the sky that dropped you into our town. You were lucky that we were there to catch you."

"And its a good thing that those two other things that came out of it fell into the everfree forest," stated Rarity.

"What? Two other things?" David suddenly looked very serious, like all his previous worries were replaced by new ones, and he temporarily forgot his current situation. "You said two others fell out with me?"

"Yes," said Rarity, a little confused.

"As in two other humans? Did they look anything like me?"

"I'm not sure, I think so,"she said a little nervously.

David contemplated. "But there were only two people with me when the light appeared...so that means..." David's eyes grew wide at the realization, and a look of utter terror appeared on his young face.

"OH MY GOSH! MY SISTERS! THOSE WERE MY LITTLE SISTERS!"

The others gasped in sock. They all understood how terrible this had to be for him. It was one thing to wake up in a strange place, it's another to find out that some of your family was lost in it.

"You said they fell where? The forest?"

"I'm afraid so," Twilight sadly said.

"OH geez, if there's dragons and minotaurs here, who knows _what's_ in the forest."

"Oh I know," said Pinkie. "There's cockatrices, giant bugs, hydras, eels, manticores, and...uh..oh...nevermind."

"That's it," shouted David. "I'm comig for you girls."

David tried jumping off the couch, but fell flat on his face. He was apparently still fatigued. That didn't stop hom though.

"Weapon! I need a weapon!" he dramatically yelled.

"We dont have any weapons," Twilight explained.

"Okay then,..I'll just take that umbrella,"he said as he grabbed it and tried to make his way out the door. He was stopped by Applejack however.

"Woah ther partner," she said, blocking the doorway. "Ya'll are crazy if yer thinkin' of headin' out there at night."

"Get out of my way! There my sisters, I'm all they've got!"

"Listen David," she said more gently. "Wanting to protect yer kin is somethin' every older siblin' wants to do. If it was mah sister, a'd be doin' the same thing. But ya'll can't just go out there without knowin' what ta do. Yer in unfamiliar parts after all."

This stopped David unexpectedley. No one had spoken to him with such kindness and wisdom in a very, very long time.

"That's why were all comin' with ya, right gals?"

"Right!" they all agreed in unison.

"What?...Really?"This was also very unexpected.

"Of course," said Fluttershy. "We simply couldn't let two little girls stay out ther by themselves. The poor things must be so frightened."

"But you hardly know, we just met. I'm not even from this world, remember?"

"Aw dont worry about it slick," said Dash with a wave of her hoof. "We do this kind of thing all the time."

"Weren't you just calling me a spy a minute ago?"

"Oh let it go, were wasting time," said Twilight. "Spike, stay here till we get back. If were not back by morning, get some help, send a letter if you have to."

"Yes ma'am!" the little dragon saluted.

Within moments, they were all out the door. David was very surprised, but the purple pony was right, now was not the time. Still holding the umbrella, he followed them, running as fast as he could towards the forest.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry about the long absence of updating. I'll get better at this hopefully. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please give as much feedback as possible.

Chapter Two:Rescue

The Everfree forest was an even more forboding place than David had imagined. All around him were a million unfamiliar noises, belonging to who knows what. Despite the dread welling up inside, it did not stop him from frantically shouting.

"TINA! JENNY!"he yelled as loud as he could, trying his best to see thru the foliage.

"Hey!" Dash whispered harshly to him. "Will ya' keep it down? You want every sharp-toothed beast coming our way?"

"Well how _else_ are we supposed to find them?" he asked exasperated.

"David, please calm down," reassured Twilight. "I'm working on a spell to help us locate your sisters."

"How on earth are ya' gonna do that Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Well, I noticed that when they fell, they left behind some kind of cosmic trail in their wake. Chances are, some of that residue is still in the air. If I can just concentrate, I might be able to get a fix."

Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She focused all her energy into her horn and it immediately began to glow brightly. David was quite amazed by the lightshow. Suddenly learning that magic is real can really alter ones' perception.

Finally, after a few more moments, Twilight's horn shot out a purple light that beamed straight ahead.

"Got it!" she exclaimed. "C'mon this way."

She led on deeper into the forest, with the others following right behind. David was still at the very back. Try as he might, he just wasnt as fast on two legs as they were on four. He did not let this discourage him however, he simply pushed on because of the one thought occupying his mind. It was enough to to keep him going for an eternity.

They all came to an abrupt stop when Twilight's horn brought them to beneath a large tree. Looking up, they were able to hear some rustling, and see something moving about. None of them were quite sure what to expect, until the something started talking.

"Ow! Stupid thorns!" it whined a distinctly girly voice. David could recognize that sound anywhere.

"Tina? Are you okay?" hecalled up to her.

"David? Where are you?" she called back.

"I'm right below. C'mon, start climbing." he positioned himself at a better angle.

"I cant! I'll fall!" she cried in scared tone.

"Tina, for pete's sake. I'm right here, I'll catch you," he replied, outstretching his arms.

She whined a little bit more, but eventually did as she was told. Slowly, she made her way down and her form became more visible. Just as she was about to grab another branch, her foot slipped and she dropped right on top of her brother. They tumbled to the ground, and as the ponies helped them up, they saw Tina.

She looked a little like her brother, besides just also being a human. Her hair was longer and a darker shade of brown. She wore a blue jacket with blue jeans, and pink shoes. As far as they could tell, she was a little younger than David; around fifteen.

"Nice catch you dork!" she chided him, getting up and dusting herself off.

"I would have if you weren't so heavy," he chided back, getting himself up too.

After giving a smirk, they embraced each other with a warm, affectionate hug. Twilight smiled at this, as it reminded her so much of her relationship with her own brother.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling away and looking her in the eye.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where have you been? What happened? Where are we?" she asked rapidly.

"Later. We talk later. Where is Jenny? Is she with you?"

"Jenny? No."

"Great! That means shes' still somewhere in this forest."

"What? She's out here all by herself?"She was very worried now, and it was no longer about the strange circumstances of today.

At that point, Twilight's spell activated once more, pointing out their new path.

"Dont worry, I've got a fix on her as well. Quickly, this way," she called heading where her horn guided. The others wasted no time in pursuing.

"Um...are those ponies?" Tina asked, blinking as she stood still like a mannequin.

"Yeah, I know, it's bizarre and random, now move!" David said as he pulled her along by the arm.

The spell gradually led them to a small stream, which they followed until it spilled out into a large water hole. In the middle of the water, a rock jutted out like an island. And at the top of this unusual island, was David and Tina's 9-year-old sister.

"JENNY!" they cried out together. The little girl roused a little, but not much. It looked liked she had been knocked out. She also seemed to have a few bruises, which caused David to panic.

"We gotta get up there," he said as he was about to dive in, but Rainbow Dash stopped him.

"Dont you worry, I'll get her," she stated quite proudly.

She was ready to fly up there, lickety-split, but Twilight noticed some very large bubbles coming up the surface.

"Um...Dash...maybe you should wait a sec.." she started, but was soon interrupted when something broke out of the water. Rainbow Dash ducked just in time as it nearly hit her. They all looked up to see that it was a giant, green tentacle. It was soon followed by seven more, aswell as two nasty-looking yellow eyes.

"Oh Cripes!" yelped the startled cyan pegases.

Slowly, the giant octopus made its way out of the water and toward the ponies on the sand.

"WHAT IS THAT?" asked a terrified beyond belief Tina.

"Dangerous," responded Twilight. "Spread out everypony. Try and confuse it, we have to get to the girl."

They immediately set into action, and began to confuse the creature. Twilight used her magic to attack its weakpoints. Applejack used her powerful bucking legs to give it some nice purple bruises. And Pinkie Pie used her well-practiced taunting method.

"Opps missed me! Opps missed again! HaHa cant catch me!" These were the several phrases the pink pony lashed out as she dodged the on-coming tentacles. All of this of course made the monster increasingly angry.

The two humans meanwhile, were having their own trouble with the beast. David was practically fencing with it, using the umbrella he grabbed from the library. Tina shouted encouragement from behind. Or at least, she thought it was encouraging.

"C'mon, move your feet! Watch Out! Do you even know what youre doing?"

"Well excuse me if I got sucked thru a magic portal today and never fought a giant octopus before!" he shouted sarcastically.

While the monster was distracted by all of the pesky little snacks running around, Applejack found a window of opportunity. Rainbow Dash was currently fighting two tentacles, so she couldn't get to Jenny. The others were all preoccupied as well, so AJ toke out her signature lasso rope. With a great amount of athleticism she managed to jump over the monster's head, and used the rope to pull her way to the top of the rock where Jenny lay.

Applejack gently nudged her. "Wake up sweetie, c'mon wake up" Jenny's eyes fluttered and opened slightly. They opened wider though, when she saw Applejack. Jenny was very young, probably the same age as Applebloom. She wore a red and white striped shirt, her dark-blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail ironically. Her wide, blue eyes looked up at AJ with a mix of wonder and fear.

"Howdy there sugar cube," Applejack said with a big, bright smile. Jenny just sat there, staring at the orange,talking pony waering a cowboy hat.

"Now there's no need to be afraid there partner. Ah aint gonna hurt ya'. Ah'm here ta help ya'. Ah just need ya to climb on."

Jenny hesitated for a second, but the look in the mare's green eyes seemed to convey nothing but pure honesty and trust. Jenny immediately climbed onto her back the same way Spike would.

"Now, ya'll hold on tight, ya'hear?" Applejack asked. Jenny nodded, and that was when Aj started to make her way back down the rock.

It seemed to be going smoothly, that is until the monster heard a small splash behind it, and thatwas when it noticed AJ and Jenny. Seeing these as easy prey, it decidedto turn allits attention on them.

"Oh horse feathers!" excalimed Applejack, while Jenny screamed.

David saw this and without thinking, ran straight for the octopus. With determined strength, he jumped onto its head and poked it in the eye with the umbrella.

"GWWRAARRR!" it bellowed in pain and anger. Before David could react, one of it's tentacles grabbed him and thrashed him thru the air.

"Oh my gosh! David!" yelled Tinafrom the shore.

"Dont worry about me,"he shouted while swatting the monster with the frilly umbrella. "Just get Jenny outta here!"

Suddenly, the octopus submerged, with David still cluthed in the suckery embrace.

Although Applejackwould have liked to help him, she knew it was more important to get the little girl to safety. She quickly swam across as fast as she could, and finally got to the other side.

Tina ran right up tp the others, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Someone please save him, quick!"

"On it," Dash said, ready to dive in after them, however, just then David was shot out of the water landed face first into the sand.

Sopping-wet and sore all over, he managed to get up, coughing and sputtering water everywhere.

"HA...take that!..cough Ack!...Take that! Cough..homosapien one...cephalopod zero...cough Ack!"

"David! Are you alright?" Tina asked as she knelt by him. Twilight was the one who came up to him next. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that it's gonna have a sore throat for a long time."

"You mean?..."

"Yeah, sorry about your umbrella. It proved to be pretty handy."

Twilight smiled at him. "Oh come on, its only an umbrella. I'm just glad your'e okay."

David then noticed the farm pony, and the shivering girl clutching her.

"Thank you so much for saving our little sister. If there's ever anything I can do..."

"Aw shucks," replied Applejack. "Think nuthin' of it. Ah'd do the same thing for any friend."

David was truly surprised to hear this. He was a complete stranger, practically an alien, and she already accepted him. He had never met a nicer groupe of 'people' in his life. Before he could say anymore, Jenny opened her eyes and finally noticed her siblings.

"David! Tina!" she squealed, running right into David's wet arms, and Tina's as well. All three humans embraced each other tightly. David was holding on to both of them fiercly; a few tears even came down his face. This loving sight naturally made all the girls' hearts melt, even Rainbow Dash; though she would never admit it.

Their tender moment was soon cut short by the loud gurgling coming from the water.

"Uh, maybe we should continue this_ away _from the water," suggested Twilight.

A little later on, after they were able to compose themselves, they walker through the forest back to the safety of Ponyville. The way back though, was a lot less quiet, on account of one little girl and one pink pony.

"Ohmygosh! I cant believe we just fought a giant octopus. Did you see me make faces at it? Wasn't it just hilarious? Oh, and how about David here? You were amazing, wasn't he amazing?" yammered Pinkie Pie.

"I know, he's totally amazing!" joined in Jenny, still riding on AJ's back. "But you wanna know what else is amazing?"

"Ohmygosh What?!"

"EVERYTHING!" she shouted to the sky, giving the others earaches. "I mean this whole place is amazing! This whole day! One minute, I'm just sitting, eating my pb'n'j, and the next minute I'm in a magical world full of magical, talking ponies! How cool is that?"

"It's soooo cool!" exclaimed Pinkie.

The more these two rambunctious friends talked, the more the others tried to tune it out.

"Well,ah gotta say, yer sister seems to have gotten over almost being some evil critter's lunch purty darn quick. Quicker than ah have anyway," Applejack said to David.

"Yeah, she's always been one tough little cookie," he said as tried to rinse out his sweater.

"Ugh!" went Dash. "She's also a talkative little cookie. It's like having one of those Pinkie clones around again."Dash shuddered at the memory of what had become known as _The Too-many-Pinkies_ incident.

Then from the back of the group came another discomforting sound. The sound of the elder sister Tina complaining.

"Arrgh! Stupid mosquitoes! And all dirt is ruining my new shoes. Oooo, how I hate the outdoors!"

"Greeeaat, now wev'e got two Raritys as well," groaned Dash.

As the other laughed at this little joke, Rarity simply huffed. "Oh please. I dont really_ hate_ the outdoors, I just despise dirt." She turned her attention to Tina. "Speaking of which, I am sorry about your shoes darling, they are fabulous. Maybe I ca help you fix them."

"Oh, well thank you. I designed them myself," Tina said in kinder tone.

"Gasp! Your'e a designer too? Oh how wonderful, I happen to be Ponyville's premier fashionista. I design all the best dresses, one for every occasion."

"Wait a second," said a perplexed David. "You..design clothes?...But...your'e not wearing clothes!"

The group looked at each other, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Well, like Rarity was just saying, they're more for special occasions. Mostly anyway," said Twilight.

"Oh this gets more confusing by the minute,"David said while rubbing his head.

Twilight walked silently by his side for a little while until she finally decided to start the converstion she had been waiting for.

"Sooo...what did you say you were again? A homen..uh?"

"Human," corrected David. "Wer'e called human beings. I'm sureyou have a lot of questions Twilight. I'll try to answer as best as I can."

"Thank you. And I can answer any questions you may have for us as well."

"Actually, I do have one, but...well, I didn't want to embarrass you." He said as he adjusted his glasses a little.

"Oh dont worry, ask away."

"Um...are you girls in some kind of club?"

Twilight laughed. "Haha. No, not exactly. What made you think that?"

"Well, I ..couldn't help but notice the uh.."at this point he blushed. "The uh...the_ tatoos_ on your um..."he pointed to her flank, unsure what to call it.

The girls laughed intensely at this, causing David to blush even harder.

"Aw its alright sugar cube,"said a sympathetic AJ. "These aint tatoos, theyr'e our cutie marks."

"Cutie what?" he asked, raising an eyebrowat the strange word.

"Cutie marks," said Twilight. "Everypony has one. They appear on a pony's flank when he of=r she discovers their special talent. As you can see, mine is magic."

"Mines' farming," Aj siad proudly.

"Mine is of course fashion,"said Rarity.

"Mine's Parties!" yelled pinkie pie.

"Mine is caring for animals," Fluttershy said next.

"And mine is being super fast. Obviously the coolest one,"Dash said as she struk a pose.

David simply blinked. "Huh. So all ponies have a..._cutie mark_?" He stresses the last two words with his fingers.

"Well, not quite,"said Twilight. "Were born without one, and we usually dont get them until wer'e older. Alot of young fillies and colts are blank flanks."

This time it was the human's turn to laugh. All three of them snickered a the nickname.

"Okay..."giggled David. "So, it's kind of like puberty for ponies."

"That's one way of putting it I guess."

"And you actually call them cutie marks?" asked Tina with a smirk on her face.

"I think theyr'e cool,"said Jenny. "I wish I had one, I'll bet it would be something funny. Everybody says I'm funny."

"You mean _everypony_ right?" replied Twilight.

"No, I mean everybody. That's how you say it, right David?"

"Yeah you...oh wait a minute, dont tell me you all say _pony_ instead of _body_," he said with a smirk of his own.

"Of course we do, it's proper grammar. Why would you use a prefix like _body_? That's weird,"asked Twilight.

"Well, were not ponies, and we dont know any ponies where were from either so..." replied David.

"Oh right, that makes sense," said Twilight in a bashful tone. "So what other questions do you have for us?"

But before he could respond, thye found that they had cleared the forest and were now back on the edge of ponyville.

"Oh well, it can wait until we ge back to the library. Besides, I'm sure you three will want to get some rest."

"That's an understatement,"David responded in a very exhausted voice.

When they arrived at the treehouse though, they were surprised to find two familiar pegasus guards standing outside the front door.

"The royal gurad? But they wouldn't be here unless...!"Twilight's eyes went wide and she immediately ran into her home followed shortly by the others.

"P..Princess Celestia!" she exclaimed. Standing right in the middle of the room was the luminescent ruler of Equestria herself. She had her signature smile on her face.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, hello everypony. I hear we have some visitors."

To be continued...


End file.
